PruCan Song Drabbles!
by thisnullvoidlife
Summary: Just a collection of ten short drabbles based on songs! Enjoy!
1. Forever - Chris Brown

Matthew and Gilbert were young eighth graders. They had been dating for a short time and Gil, though very nervous, had asked Matt to their school's Valentine's Day dance. When they arrived (Mattie's mom dropping them off with embarrassing comments), the two simply stood off to the side, fiddling with the hems of shirts and looking at anything but each other. After three songs passed and a slow one popped up, the two turned to each other.  
"Do you maybe wanna-"  
"Hey, why don't we-" the two started speaking at the same time, then quickly recoiled and pressed the other to go first. Finally, Gil took a deep breath.  
"Mr. Williams, would you like to dance?" he said in his most calm voice, as he charmingly extended his hand. Matthew laughed and took the hand, feigning a curtsy.  
"Oh, I'd be most delighted, Mr. Beilschmidt."


	2. Just the Girl - The Click Five

Matthew and Gilbert had been friends ever since they met in elementary school. They were closer than normal friends, but never held a romantic or sexual relationship. Yet, everyone knew how much Gil pined after the sweet blond. It became more obvious when Mattie pushed him in the pool at a school reunion and Gilbert only laughed when he normally would send a private army after the other person. It only piled on top of all the pet names, sweet smiles, and sensitive gazes the albino gave off.

The weird part was, Gil didn't want to make a move. He was happy just accompanying the Canadian through life. If Matt ever showed an interest, he would go for it, but this was good enough.


	3. That's Not My Name - The Ting Tings

Canada was used to no one caring. It didn't bother him that people and other nations didn't recognize him or even see him sometimes. However, it always seemed like a very tense line was crossed when people got his name wrong.  
As the nation sat at another G8 meeting, he drifted in and out of focus. It seemed to get more pointless to come to these things.  
"… Speaking of expanding, what's that landmass above you, America?" Germany asked. "I've never noticed it before. Is it open?"  
"Are you kidding, man?! That's Canadia! Crazy weather and fierce bears!"  
"Wasn't it Cananada?"  
"No, no, it was-!" the meeting broke up in a fuss as Canada listened, helplessly muttering "That's not my name-!"  
"Hey, everyone listen up!" The meeting focussed to Prussia, now angry standing on his seat in the corner. "That place is called Canada and it happens to be_ taken_. Have some decency to avoid talking harshly of others when they're in the same room!" everyone looked around cluelessy as Prussia met Canada's eyes and gave him a confident smirk and wink before sitting back down.  
Why hadn't Canada been friends with him before?


	4. Absolutely (Story of a Girl) - Nine Days

Matthew was never the most secure guy. he rarely ever smiled and always kept to himself. He was always contemplating his life and comparing himself to others. Gilbert knew this and often found himself hurting for his blond friend. However, he was always able to make Mattie smile or laugh and it would always strike deep in the albino's heart. He knew he had fallen hard for his vogel, but right now, he needed to be there for Matt and keep his feelings to himself until he got the Canadian to be just a little more comfortable.


	5. My Own Worst Enemy - Lit

Gilbert was always one to party too hard. If he was going to drink, he was going to drink until he blacked out. This time, however, it seemed he went a little too far.  
He woke up on the front lawn, next to all his clothes thrown all of the lawn.  
"Ugh.. What the-?" he staggered up and grabbed his head. "Why-?" he stared at his clothes, then stumbled to the door, pounding on it. "Mattie! Mattie, open up!" after waiting a couple of minutes, the albino man crawled through the kitchen window and found a note on the table saying Matt was moving out.


	6. Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance

Young, wild, and free. Nothing better could explain the two boys always glued to each other's side. Recently turned eighteen and free from parental control, Matthew and Gilbert were known for causing trouble and entertaining the masses. They didn't have time to be sad or to worry about meaningless things. To them, all that mattered was making the world happy and they would always go out of their way to make sure that happened. After the death of a beloved teen in town due to drunk driving, the pair had held an impromptu concert in the mall in her honor. They even collected donations and gave them to the grieving family.  
The boys never wanted anyone to be hurt in the world, and despite some of the adults who liked to complain about them, they knew no one would want them to be hurt either.


	7. Bartender - Rehab

Gil's drinking had gotten him into trouble more than enough times. The last time threw him into some parole time, but he fell into the beer again.  
It seemed like ever since he lost Matthew to something he didn't remember doing while he was drunk, he'd been on a downward spiral. He was tired of this dragging life without him. Even though he knew he wasn't supposed to drink, he did. He got with people he didn't remember, woke up in strange towns miles away. This last stint, however, he did something that would surely get him in jail.  
All he remembered was breaking his parole and yelling at someone. But, when he woke up, he was in a crashed car. Matthew's, to be exact.  
So now it was just a matter of the time till the police came to pick him up. Might as well have a few more drinks.


	8. Just a Kiss - Lady Antebellum

Sometimes, Matthew and Gilbert wouldn't talk to each other. Not in a mean or spiteful way, they just didn't need words. The couple would sit or lay together somewhere, not doing anything but enjoying each other's presence and the sound of each other's breathing. Those moments were better than anything the two had ever done before. Gilbert would relish the feeling of Matt pushing himself just a bit closer and nuzzling his head in more while Mattie would be comforted by Gil putting his arm over his waist and resting his face in his hair. They often fell asleep this way, with just a gentle kiss between them.


	9. Smooth - Santana

Matthew was always a really good dancer, he just never danced in front of anyone. It was too intimidating. Yet, when he was home alone, he would always clean to music, dancing through each task.  
One day, while dusting a high shelf, he was moving his hips smoothly to the musical styling of Santana when Gil walked in. He was planning on sneaking in and surprising his boyfriend, as he wasn't supposed to be home for a long while, but the second he saw his Canadian moving his hips in such a very different way from normal, he froze, clutching the flowers he brought tighter. Matthew finished the shelf and turned to shake the duster off, meeting Gil's Canadian turned a deep red.  
"G-Gil! What are you doing home so early?"  
"Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that?" the albino asked. Matt shook his head, too flustered to make excuses and scurried into their bedroom to hide. Gilbert laughed, dropping the flowers and chasing after. "You can't hide _now_!"


	10. When September Ends - Green Day

It was almost seven years.  
Matthew stood on the porch of his house in the country and looked out through the fields. He could still see the army jeep rolling down the dusty road, coming to take his lover away. Gilbert had been sure he was coming back. He had smiled and joked before giving him a final goodbye kiss. Standing there, he kept seeing that jeep come closer. Then, he realized it wasn't his imagination. The jeep pulled up the drive and a general stepped out. Matt looked for another passenger, expecting Gil to hop out and laugh about his promise to come home. The general walked up the steps and told Matthew what he never wanted to hear. Gilbert had been captured as a POW and they were going to do all they could to get him back. The blond could only nod before the general left.  
Now it was almost twenty years.  
Mattie went out on the porch everyday, waiting for that jeep to come back. He just wanted to know for sure where Gilbert was. Wondering killed him; he needed to _know_. As rain began to fall and Matt stood to go back inside, he saw the jeep. His heart started pounding and he went to the steps, staring at the car. It pulled up and the passenger door opened, a familiar build stepping out. Matthew all but jumped off the porch and latched onto Gilbert, both of them crying hard. Gil's face and other not visible places were covered with scars and bruises, but he didn't care about the pain as long as he had his bird back in his arms.


End file.
